


How 'Bout A Dance?

by toosxeforurshit



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosxeforurshit/pseuds/toosxeforurshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is dragged to a Zeta party against her will. Toward the end of the night, the DJ announces that they will be playing the last song shortly. Laura knows that the last songs are for couples in love and she's even more upset than she was at the beginning of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How 'Bout A Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Title taken from "How 'Bout A Dance?" from the Bonnie & Clyde musical. 
> 
> AN2: Someone wanted this fic so hello.

"The last song of the night goes out to you lovebugs out there!" Laura groaned. Of course it would. Why wouldn't it? The last song is always for the couples. Something Laura cannot be a part of anymore. At least, not with who she wants to be.

Carmilla died a few weeks ago. Actually, three weeks, two days, and seventeen hours ago, but who was counting? It's not like they were ever involved but... It broke Laura's little heart every time she thought of it. Laura kept running it through her head. Her last words to the vampire. The vampire's last words to her. The entire battle. She wanted to go back and fix it all. Make it more bearable. God, she was so fucking stupid--

The song began playing. Laura liked this song. She almost forgot about the huge hole in her chest- almost. But the brown-haired girl could never be forgotten so easily, what with her confident facade, her little sarcastic smile, her eyes that made Laura melt at just the thought of them...

Laura felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped up in fright. She spun quickly, prepared to tell off the offender, give them an earful, possibly a knuckle sandwich if deemed necessary--

It was Carmilla.

Laura just stared blankly at the other girl's face. That smiling face. She appeared to be almost completely unscathed- there were a couple of cuts and bruises here and there, surprising for someone who'd leapt into a pit and died and-

"Wanna dance, cupcake?" Carmilla's voice was something Laura had longed to hear for weeks. The girl's eyes welled with tears quickly and she was immediately brought into the arms of the vampire, the two clinging to each other. "Hey, Laura, Laura, Laura," Carmilla whispered. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here. It's okay." Laura nodded pathetically. She wanted nothing more than to be held by her, just to stand there together, locked in the embrace...

Laura pulled away quickly, tears flowing from her eyes. "You died!" she exclaimed. "You were dead and I couldn't do anything about it!" Carmilla laughed softly, touching Laura's face with one hand, wiping away some of her tears.

"Seems that way, cutie," she answered simply. "Not like I wasn't dead already." Laura smiled faintly and wrapped her arms around Carmilla's neck. Carmilla responded with her hands on the smaller girl's waist. "I'm sorry," she whispered, words Laura didn't think Carmilla would know, and Laura buried her face in the vampire's shoulder.

"I missed you," she mumbled, hardly audible, though she knew Carmilla could hear her.

"I missed you, too," she answered. "Now, come on. I want to get a dance in before this party is over." Laura was pulled into the middle of the room and had what was likely the best dance in her entire life.


End file.
